The present invention relates to a ball pickup device.
Range ball pickup devices are utilized on driving ranges and practice ranges throughout the world to collect and retrieve balls hit by golfers on these ranges. Traditionally the ball pickup devices are made of several sections of discs assembled into disc gangs. These gangs of semi-flexible discs are attached to a main frame. As the gangs are propelled over the terrain, the range balls are picked up by being squeezed between the discs. The balls are dislodged from between the discs by a series of tines and deposited into baskets. A push bar attachment is used to propel the entire assembly across the range.
There are several disadvantages of present ball pickup devices. Generally the ball pickup devices are arranged in a triangular shape with a front disc gang positioned at the front of the device. A golf cart or other vehicle is used to push the device in the direction of the front disc gang.
In some examples of prior art there is a support tire located well in front of the front gang. This increases the length of the overall machine. It also forces the front tire assembly to cantilever in front of the entire unit increasing the stress on the wheel assembly. It forces the front wheel assembly to act as a bumper when the unit is in use. Using these forward guide wheels force the front tire to drive over and embed balls into the turf. This makes picking the balls up impossible.
When the front guide wheel is extended forward of the front gang it is vulnerable to striking solid objects on the range. This renders the machine inoperable until repairs are made. The forward wheel assembly is also the most difficult area for the inexperienced operator to judge.
Some prior art utilizes no front wheel at all. These designs put significant stress on the discs and make the entire unit less maneuverable.
Another problem encountered with prior art ball pickup devices is the difficulty in turning the ball pickup device. Because the discs are attached to one another across the entire width of the disc gang, they are difficult to turn and often result in dragging or cutting of the turf during the turning action.
Also, the prior art devices are difficult to back up, and therefore are difficult to maneuver in close places such as a garage or other enclosures.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball pickup device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ball pickup device that has a float wheel located adjacent the front disc gang for supporting the discs partially and for bearing the major portion of the weight of the disc gang.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a float wheel that permits the turning of the front disc gang on the float wheel rather than on the discs themselves.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a disc gang that will operate even if the front float wheel goes flat.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball pickup device having the ability to operate in a reverse direction for maneuverability.
A further object of the present invention is the ability of the front gang as well as the other disc gangs to pivot 360 degrees about a vertical axis.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball pickup device which keeps the discs on the ground in irregular terrains.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball pickup device that has improved longevity due to the fact that the discs do not wear as much as in prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a float wheel that supports the discs, and bears a major support of the disc gang.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ball pickup device having improved turning ability.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ball pickup device that includes a front ball deflector that is adaptable to varying terrains and minimizes digging into the ground.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ball pickup device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.